The Sun is Hurts
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: Sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau selalu di pikiranku. Secarut marut apapun isi otakku, kau selalu menempati ruangnya dengan benar /Omo!/ Hanya 20 meter lagi/ Ya, saya bersedia/ KRY Fiction/ GS


"Bersiap, Elang memasuki pelataran. 4, 3, 2, 1.."

"Diterima, captain!"

"Aah, nomu yeppoda" seseorang ber-jas putih, membawa handy talky, berdiri diatas balkon. Dibawahnya sudah ada tamu-tamu undangan serta mempelai pria diujung sana yang sedang menanti pengantinnya dengan senyum yang tidak hanya manis, namun juga canggung.

Untaian kalimat-kalimat berirama dilantunkan oleh anak-anak gereja menyambut sang mempelai wanita yang di gandeng sang ayah. Bunga-bunga lili putih ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menciptakan suasana khidmat. Mengiringi sebuah janji suci yang sesaat lagi terucap dihadapan saksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE SUN IS HURTS**

**KRY FICTION**

**.**

**.**

Menunggu, menurut kamus besar adalah: tinggal beberapa saat di suatu tempat dan mengharap sesuatu akan terjadi (datang). Bagi kebanyakan orang, menunggu adalah hal yang menjemukan, sesuatu yang hanya membuang-buang waktu. Memang, jika kamu tidak melakukan hari ini apa yang kamu bisa lakukan, maka tidak akan ada lain kali. Sama halnya dengan menunggu hati. Hati yang terlalu keras pada akhirnya hanya akan menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Jalanan kota Seoul di Minggu pagi masih sama dengan hari-hari biasanya, ramai. Pikuknya orang-orang tak lantas membuat seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan berdiam diri dirumah. Pukul 6 pagi, Ryeowook_gadis itu_sudah berdiri di stasiun, menunggu KTX yang akan membawanya pergi 332km jauhnya menuju Busan. Ia mengambil kursi dibelakang, ujung, dekat jendela. Beberapa kali cahaya matahari menyilaukan pandangannya, namun gadis itu menikmatinya, beberapa saat kemudian segerombolan remaja memasuki gerbong dengan senda gurau yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Haa, minggu depan kita akan melawan sepakbola tim sebelah. Pasti kita menang!"

"Nde, kalau ada Nickhun ssi, apapun tidak akan masalah!"

"Bahkan harimau sekalipun!"

"Haumm"

"Hahahahahaa"

Adrenalin remaja, berisik, namun juga membuat hormon serotonin terus berproduksi, membuat diri selalu bahagia. Walaupun mereka naik bergerombol dan duduk di bangku belakang sebelah Wookie_panggilan akrab Ryeowook_namun ada satu orang yang duduk di bangku depannya. Terlihat menyendiri, dan mengenakan earphone. Tiba-tiba Wookie mengingat sosok yang 8 tahun yang lalu dikenalnya.

_Wookie menjawil bahu namja disebelahnya, hingga namja itu melepaskan earphone disebelah telinganya "Kenapa selalu mengenakan earphone, Yesung ssi?" tanya Wookie muda kala itu. _

_Lalu namja bermata sipit yang ternyata bernama Yesung itu mengenakan sebelah earphonenya ditelinga Wookie._

_"Aku tidak suka bising. Begini lebih baik. Boleh aku tidur dibahumu?" jawabnya polos. Yesung muda kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Wookie tanpa persetujuan. Terlihat terbalik._

Segaris senyum hinggap dibibir Wookie, kembali memandang pemandangan diluar kereta ekspres ini yang menyajikan garis pantai. Tidak serimbun hutan beton di Seoul, pemandangan di daerah Busan sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena Busan terkenal dengan kota pelabuhannya.

Satu tarikan nafas yang mengisyaratkan kelembutan hati itu. Merelakan, selalu demikian. Entah merelakan apa. Merelakan sesuatu yang bukan miliknya mungkin? Meski tiap jengkal tanah yang ia lewati seakan duri yang mengingatkan akan dirinya, meski tiap helaan nafas yang tercium adalah aroma parfume nya, meski tiap tetes embun yang mengisyaratkan peluhnya, bahkan meski tiap seberkas sinar matahari mengingatkan akan dirinya yang berlari di bibir pantai, Wookie selalu menikmatinya.

Kau bunuh diri, ketika berusaha menghalangi tiap kenangan yang selalu hadir disudut kota, menganggap itu racun sekaligus obat disaat yang bersamaan. Berusaha menghujani diri dengan kenangan-kenangan yang tidak penting sekalipun untuk membangun anti bodi agar diri lebih kebal atas terpaan memori-memori yang terus berlarian di dalam kepala. Namun kau kembali jatuh ketika menyadari seluruh usahamu sia-sia, malah membuat kenangan itu sekian lama hidup dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Seperti heroin yang membuatmu selalu kecanduan dan malah mengingat seluruh_bahkan sampai hal terkecil_tentang dirinya.

Kali ini bibir pantai.

_"Wookie-yah, cepat kemari! Kejar aku.." Yesung menapakkan kaki-kaki berjari mungilnya ke pasir putih, berlari sambil terus menengadah memandang layang-layang, ditangannya ada sehelai benang yang mengikat layang-layang itu._

_"Ya! Yesung ssi, aaah"_

_Mereka sedang menikmati liburan musim panas di Universitas. Terdengar klise, namun kini mereka sudah berbaring di pasir hangat nan lembut itu. Mata mereka saling menyipit menghalau sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk kornea mereka. Bagi orang Korea, liburan musim panas adalah surga, bertemu matahari setelah sekian lama bermantel tebal dan kini saatnya memanjakan kulitnya hingga kecoklatan. Kemilau lautan diterpa sinar matahari dan angin pantai merupakan jodoh bagi layang-layang, itu yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang._

_"Kau tau Wookie, dulu sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, kau adalah layang-layang itu. Tanpa benang di tanganku" ucapnya lirih diantara suara deburan ombak._

_Wookie menoleh, memandang paras rupawan sang namja. Penasaran."Dan aku adalah awan itu" lanjutnya lagi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penasaran Wookie. "Kau selalu berkeliaran diantara diriku, tanpa aku bisa menelan dirimu, aku hanya khawatir kau terbang mengikuti arah angin lalu menghilang dariku. Namun sekarang, terimakasih telah memberiku tali ini. Aku tak akan takut lagi kau terbang menjauh dariku. Gomawo." Kali ini Yesung balik menatap Wookie tepat dimanik mata, memamerkan senyum bahagia di bibirnya._

_Chup._

_Wookie memberi kecupan di bibir Yesung sekilas._

Kembali Wookie mengulum senyum. Dia malu pada kenangan masa mudanya. Kenangan manis masa mudanya yang menjadi sangat membekas, terukir di tempurung otaknya. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, kemudian meneduh. "Gomawo" lirihnya.

Waktu 3 tahun berteman sebagai sunbae dan hoobae, dan 2 tahun berpacaran merupakan bukan waktu yang pendek. Pun ketika sekarang adalah tahun ketiga-nya Wookie mencoba melepas bayang-bayang Yesung. Baginya, Yesung adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta monyet yang tidak diakui dan tumbuh menjadi tak terlupakan.

Wookie memasuki pelataran rumah yang cukup terawat dengan taman bunga di kanan-kirinya.

"Jadi, berapa usiamu sekarang?" Hyukie, sahabat Wookie sedari SMA yang kini telah mempunyai aegya cantik berusia 2 tahun bernama Lee Ah Ri.

"27 tahun"

"Dan kau akan menikah kapan?"

"Dua bulan lagi, 1 Agustus" Wookie memutar botol softdrinknya.

"Kau akan mengundangnya?"

"Nde. Aku ingin tau rasanya. Dia pasti senang, ini kado untuknya. Jawaban atas doanya" jawabnya menerawang.

"Wookie-ya, kau akan bahagia karena menuruti restu orang tua. Kau tidak akan bersedih lagi. Aku tau kau belum merelakannya" Hyukie terlihat menggendong Ahri yang tertidur dipelukannya.

"Nde! Kau sahabatku yang terbaik. Kau tau segalanya tentang aku" jawab Wookie bersemangat, senyum Wookie terlihat manis dan tulus disaat yang bersamaan. Sesaat matanya berkabut, namun Hyukie memilih mengabaikannya.

"Siapa nama calon suamimu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menjadi Cho Ryeowook. Aku tidak sabar menantinya, Hyukie-yaa!" ucap Wookie antusias_tepatnya dipaksa terlihat antusias_memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Yah, Ahri jadi menangis karena suaramu! Kecilkan suaramu Wookie!" Hyukie menutupi rasa prihatinnya dengan kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Ahri agar diam, berusaha menyibukkan diri.

"Oh ya, dimana kau akan tinggal setelah menikah nanti, Wookie? Korea?"

"Ehmm, tahun ini sepertinya di Singapore, Kyuhyun harus mengawasi bisnisnya yang baru disana."

"Yaa, Wookie-ya, kau harus baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat baik. Kau tahu? Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu Wookie.."

"Yaaa, aku tahu..." senyum di wajah Wookie kembali timbul mengamini doa Hyukie.

Ajakan menikah Cho Kyuhyun sejak setahun yang lalu akhirnya tak bisa dihindari Kim Ryeowook lagi. Restu dari kedua orang tua Kim Ryeowook maupun Cho Kyuhyun telah dikantongi sedari sekian lama. Cho Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang bisa dibilang ulet. Tidak hanya bisnisnya yang berhasil ia taklukkan, ia juga dengan sabar menunggu Kim Ryeowook melunakkan hatinya. Akhirnya, berkat kesungguhan hati, kesabaran, kebesaran hati Cho Kyuhyun, serta dorongan dari orang tua, hati dari seorang Kim Ryeowook melunak.

"Cho Kyuhyun ssi, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu. Aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagimu dan anak-anak kita kelak. Jadi, jangan berhenti mencintaiku, ne?" jawaban yang egois Wookie kala itu. Meng-iya-kan lamaran Cho Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun sanggup membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga sepanjang minggu.

_"Maaf, ada mimpi disana. Kau adalah mimpiku juga, tapi aku harus mengejar mimpiku dulu" ucap Yesung sendu senja itu._

_Mestinya senja di sungai Han musim gugur tiga tahun yang lalu adalah hal yang romantis, namun hal itu malah membuat oksigen bukan lagi dihirup untuk melegakan, namun menyesakkan._

_Yesung pindah tugas ke Jepang, perusahaannya mengikat karyawannya agar lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya, untuk itu Yesung menganggap hubungan yang terlalu serius akan menghambat karirnya. Dan permintaan Wookie untuk hanya sekedar dikenalkan pada orang tua Yesung setelah 2 tahun berpacaran seakan boomerang baginya. Mungkin ego seorang wanita yang ingin mengikat kekasihnya, namun diatas segalanya, ego pria lah yang berbicara. Mungkin Yesung memang menyayangi Wookie, namun ego untuk menjadi single dan lelaki bebas yang kala itu menguasai lelaki muda._

_Wookie hanya tersenyum mendengarkan keputusan Yesung yang menyakitkan. Matanya menerawang pada semburat jingga yang bersiap keperaduan. Matanya memanas, namun ia bertekad tidak akan ada sebutir kristal pun yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya sekarang._

_"Pergilah, kau akan bahagia, aku akan disini sebentar lagi" ucap Wookie saraya menatap Yesung menerawang. Genggaman ditangan mereka mengendur._

_"Kau akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dariku, Wookie-ya"_

_"Ne, arraso Oppa. Gomawo." senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang kelu._

_Wookie mengerat bibirnya sendiri. Ada rasa asin yang terecap dari lidahnya, namun gigitan dibibirnya sendiri tak jua melemah. Wookie sebisa mungkin tidak memandang punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh. Apa daya, seluruh bagian dari dirinya masih memaksa sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu berpaling, menoleh kebelakang, lalu menghampirinya. Mengucapkan bahwa yang terjadi baru saja hanya fatamorgana, dan ia kembali. Namun takdir berkata lain, bayangan Yesung yang berjalan berbalik arah tak pernah di dapati matanya._

_Beberapa potongan kisah mereka berlarian di tempurung kepala hingga membuat kepala pening dan dada yang sesak menahan air mata. Beberapa kali helaan nafas berusaha menetralisir suasana, namun gagal. Bendungan itu roboh, Wookie menangis dalam diam._

"Dimana posisi Yesung ssi sekarang?"

"Sepertinya sekarang sedang di Hanoi, kemarin aku lihat status twitternya"

Wookie memang setia mengikuti kemana Yesung pergi, maksudnya, menjadi stalker dunia maya nya. Entah dari Twitter, Instagram, bahkan Path. Pernah sekali, Wookie tidak sengaja mengeklik profil Path Yesung, maka panik lah ia karena notif itu akan segera terkirim kepada si empu-nya profil.

"Hati-hati keceplosan lagi. Katanya malu kalau ketahuan jadi stalker?"

"Haha, iya Hyukie, aku akan berhati-hati lagi.

"Yesung, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu di Jepang, ia hanya beberapa kali menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, itupun paling lama hanya 2 malam. Selebihnya ia akan memilih di Jepang, atau menghabiskan waktu di negara Asia lainnya. Yang tidak habis pikir adalah, orang tua Yesung saat ini berada di Seoul, namun ia sendiri seakan malas berlama-lama berada di ibukota ini. Berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu saat masih berpacaran dengan Wookie, tugas kemanapun Yesung, ia akan selalu berusaha menghabiskan waktu liburan selama mungkin berada di Seoul.

"Oke, minggu depan jemput kita ke acara pernikahan Heechul ssi dan Hangeng oppa, ne? Itu kan tujuanmu datang hari ini?

"Ne, ne. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Cho Kyuhyun, dia sedang di Singapore sekarang, jadi kau harus menemaniku datang. Sama Lee Ah Ri, sini, ikut tante, nak" Wookie sudah bersiap menggendong Ahri dengan senyum sumringah dibibirnya.

'Yesung oppa, aku menunggu dua tahun lamanya hingga kau kembali. Namun kini waktuku untuk benar-benar move on. Gomawo, Jeongmal Gomawo.'

Kalimat senada sering terucap dari benak Wookie, namun berkali-kali pula hatinya sendiri yang membelot. Mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Andai hati dan otak bisa di atur untuk sejalan. Karena otak dan hatinya seakan mempunyai tujuan masing-masing, mereka selalu bertengkar tiada jeda.

* * *

Persiapan pernikahannya sendiri sudah selesai 70%. Dari gereja, undangan, katering, semua sudah di pesan. Bahkan rencana bulan madu nya sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari.

Siang itu Wookie kelelahan setelah bertemu dengan Wedding Organizer untuk memilih bunga yang akan di gunakan saat upacara pernikahannya nanti. Wookie memilih salon, mungkin sedikit merapikan rambut dan pijatan dikepala mampu meredam hari-hari sibuknya menjelang pesta pernikahannya.

"Pendek saja, Eonni. Segini" Ucap Wookie refleks pada hair stylish, meletakkan ujung telunjuknya sebatas bahu.

"Yakin Ryewook ssi? Rambut sepanjang ini, panjangnya lama lhooo"

"Iya, yakin. Panas nih panjang terus. Habis ini di warnai, otte? Lalu, aku mau sedikit pijatan juga. Lelah juga ya mengurus pesta pernikahan"

"Ahh, pacarmu pasti senang, calon istrinya sudah cantik, ramah, rajin begini. Aku akan membuatmu makin cantik, Ryeowook ssi! Kau tenang saja!" janji hair stylish sambil mengacungkan sisir dan guntingnya ke udara.

Ryeowook menyambut dengan senyum yang manis.

_**Kressh**_

_**Tes!**_

Wookie memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Satu kristal bening lolos dari mata Wookie.

"Aah, mianhae Ryeowook ssi" entah apa yang disadari sang hair stylish, namun ia tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Lanjutkan saja, Eonni. Nan gwaenchana. Mianhae.." Wookie buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

Wookie memilih memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala perlakuan hair stylish pada kepalanya, yang pasti ketika ia bangun yang ada ia bertambah cantik dan fresh.

Betapa hati itu adalah mahkluk. Ia sanggup merasakan dan peka terhadap perlakuan sekitar. Dan pertarungan antara hati dan otaknya yang terus bergulat hingga kini belum diketahui pemenangnya.

Wookie sungguh lelah. Ketika hati sudah mati rasa, maka ia akan melarikan diri. Membran otak akan menutup dengan sendirinya, mencampur seluruh kenangan lama dan kenangan baru menjadi satu. Hingga ketika tidak ada rasa lagi yang hadir dalam sebuah kenangan, dia hanya akan bernama ingatan.

_"Chagiyaa, potong rambut ne? Kau tidak bosan dengan rambut panjang terus?"_

_"Aku tidak pernah berambut panjang sedari kecil, ayolah chagi. Biarkan aku berambut panjang, ne?" jawab Wookie merajuk pada namjachingunya, Yesung.__Wookie memakan bulat-bulat ice cream sesendok penuh dan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu._

_"Ne, ne. Meskipun aku suka wanita berambut pendek, tapi untukmu perkecualian. Tapi makan ice cream nya sedikit-sedikit, kau bisa tersedak" jawab Yesung sambil mengusap sudut bibir Wookie yang belepotan ice cream._

_"Gomawo chagi" Ryeowook memamerkan senyum andalannya._

_Chup _

_Yesung mencium pipi Wookie sekilas._

Senyum terukir dibibir Wookie, seakan kenangan yang menerobos masuk baru saja ia alami, seakan ia benar-benar baru saja di cium. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mendapati senyum Kyuhyun tepat sejajar disamping wajahnya. Wookie terlonjak kaget.

"Omo!"

"Kau tertidur chagi, lalu kau terbangun karena bibirku. Ekspresi itukah yang kau berikan pada calon suamimu yang jauh-jauh terbang dari Singapore untuk ke salon ini?" kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bouquet bunga lilly dari balik punggungnya, menutupi pandangan Wookie.

"Go..mawo" ucapnya terbata menyadari ciuman tadi adalah ciuman Kyuhyun, bukan Yesung.

'Ah, bahkan aku merasakan bibir Yesung Oppa tadi. Betapa jahatnya aku.' bisik Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kapan kau datang, Kyunie? Apakah kita ada jadwal liburan?" Wookie memberondong pertanyaan, mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baru saja, pesawatku nanti malam. Jadi bonus untukmu, kita ke cafe setengah jam lagi. Nuna, tolong dipercepat, aku hanya punya waktu sebentar bermesraan bersama calon istriku ini" jawab Kyuhyun sigap, seperti biasanya, titahnya tegas, terorganisir, dan tidak terbantahkan.

Wookie hanya tersenyum, mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan calon suaminya, memandang hair stylish yang sedang melongo, mungkin ia menyadari ia harus bekerja ekstra keras sebentar lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah sampai di cafe langganannya. Bergandengan tangan memasuki cafe serta senyum yang melambangkan mereka sedang ramai karena hari ini masih hari Minggu. Pasangan muda-mudi, segerombolan remaja yang bersenda gurau, maupun kumpulan sahabat yang sengaja meluangkan waktu diantara jam kerja yang mencekik berkumpul melepas rindu.

"Satu hot cappucino, egg roll, jangmyon, kaya toast, salad fruit, dan satu melon juice" kata Ryeowook tanpa jeda pada pelayan.

"Tambah satu jangmyon-nya dan satu banana split. Kau yang akan makan. Itu saja." potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Kau sudah cukup kurus saat kupeluk tadi, tidak ada kata tidak" lanjut Kyuhyun ketika ia menyadari Ryeowook membuka mulutnya berniat melayangkan protes.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan keseantero ruangan, mengabaikan helaan nafas Ryeowook yang keberatan atas menu pesanannya. Seseorang didekat meja mereka menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan majalah.

'Bahkan melon juice itu menu kesukaanmu, Yesung Oppa' batin Ryeowook menatap taplak meja.

"Jadi, kenapa chagi ku yang manis ini tiba-tiba memotong rambutnya? Kau terlihat lebih segar chagi. Aku suka"

"Aku gerah, cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat panas Kyu, kau tidak merasakannya di Singapore?

* * *

Pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng dilakukan kapel sederhana dekat pantai, suasana senja menerobos masuk melalui jendela-jendela tinggi membawa suasana kian khidmat. Tamu undangannya pun hanya orang-orang terdekat. Dua orang berdiri didepan altar mengikuti prosesi pernikahan dengan perlahan dan sungguh-sungguh.

'Sama, aku juga sama, aku akan berdiri disana dan mengucapkan janji yang sama seperti Hechhul ssi ucapkan. Aku juga akan menjadi seorang nyonya, lalu bibirku akan dikecup suamiku dihadapan undangan. Sama. Hanya beberapa menit yang menegangkan. Aku pasti mampu melaluinya. Cho Kyuhyun lelaki yang baik, sangat baik. Aku pasti bahagia dengannya. Jika tidak sekarang, aku lebih memilih nanti pasti bahagia' monolog Ryeowook sendiri dalam hatinya. Matanya mendadak mengeluarkan air mata suka cita, ia terharu pada pengikatan suci kedua anak adam yang sedang melewati gerbang baru dalam hidupnya.

"Wookie-ya, aku melihat Yesung ssi hadir. Kau lihat?" Eunhyuk mengambil segelas minuman berwarna terang dari meja.

"Hn?" Wookie hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Odiega?" jawabnya tetap berusaha agar terlihat tenang. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang.

"Di belakangmu"

Wookie membalik tubuh ragu-ragu, ia tidak siap bertemu seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya ditempat seperti ini. Maksudnya di acara sakral pernikahan macam ini. Ini pertemuan pertamanya setelah tiga tahun, dan di sebuah pernikahan.

Lentera kecilnya mendapati sosok yang memunggunginya, yang sangat ia hapal, sedang berbicara dengan sang pengantin. Masih tetap sama, tangan kanannya memegang segelas melon squash. Masih jelas diingatan Wookie, Yesung-nya tidak menyukai kopi maupun alkohol, meski itu hanya sekedar wine. 'Yesung-nya? Oh, Wookie, sadarlah, dia bukan milikmu lagi. Kembalilah pada realita.' Wookie menyipitkan pandangannya dan tersenyum mengabaikan denyut tak berarti di dada kirinya. Namun pergerakan Wookie sepertinya terbaca Heechul yang memang sedang menghadap Wookie, ia melambaikan tangannya.

'Petaka! Ini petaka' umpatnya dalam hati.

Yesung membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang dipanggil Heechul. Mata mereka beradu. Yesung tersenyum, terbalik dengan wajah datar Wookie yang mendapati tangannya berubah menjadi sedingin es. Ia hanya mengangguk ragu.

Perlahan namun pasti, langkah Wookie menuju sang pengantin. Sebagian dari dirinya memintanya diam ditempat, namun sebagian lain memintanya untuk menemuinya. Memuaskan haus akan kabar tentang dirinya. 'Oh, hanya kabar? Kau terlalu pemalu untuk mengakuinya Wookie!' batinnya lagi-lagi menghardik dirinya sendiri.

"Chukahamnida Heechul eonni, Hangeng oppa. Kudoakan kalian langgeng sampai akhir hayat" kata Wookie mantap. Dia memang tulus mendoakan pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Oh,gomawo Wookie, gomawo sudah mau hadir. Gomawo." Heechul sungguh cantik, dengan gaun pengantin dan riasan yang tidak berat, kecantikannya tetap terpancar.

"Ne gomawo Wookie.." lanjut Hangeng kemudian menyalami Wookie dengan tulus.

Heechul memang menyadari tangan Wookie yang kelewat dingin untuk ukuran 'tangan setelah memegang segelas air es', namun bukan Heechul namanya kalau tidak iseng "Perkenalkan, dia teman lamaku. Kau mengenalnya Wookie-ya?" Heechul ber-wink ria mendapati tawa renyah dari Yesung.

"Ya! Kau bisa saja nuna!" Yesung kini berbalik menatap Wookie. "Bagaimana kabarmu Wookie ssi? Lama tidak bertemu"

Sederet kata-kata yang hendak Wookie ucapkan seakan lenyap begitu saja. Ia hanya nyengir kuda dan menyalami Yesung.

"Baik" jawabnya. "Aku baik" ulangnya. 'Namun lebih baik saat aku bersamamu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Heechul dan Hangeng mohon diri untuk menemui tamu-tamu yang lain, kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua diantara derai tawa orang-orang yang menikmati pesta di waktu senja. Beberapa saat tidak ada kata yang mereka ucapkan, namun Yesung akhirnya memecah suasana lebih dulu.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku tadi dengan Lee Hyuk Jae" Tidak ada percakapan serius setelahnya, hanya berbasa-basi antar teman walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Wookie sungguh terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia kedinginan mengenakan longdress yang mengekspos lengan serta punggungnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama karena Wookie takut tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya, Wookie pun pamit undur diri.

Ryeowook berjalan lurus membelakangi Yesung, menyembunyikan mata yang siap menumpahkan isi dibaliknya. Berkali-kali ia menahan nafas agar bahunya tidak bergetar. Ia mencari sosok Lee Hyuk Jae, ia sangat butuh pelukan, tapi keadaan yang baru saja terjadi seperti pukulan yang menghantam keras.

"_I can't handle this feeling, Hyukie. I can't handle_" ucapnya dengan wajah memelas dihadapan Hyukie.

Hyukie tidak memeluk Wookie saat ini, hanya memandangnya dengan senyum maklum, lalu membawa Wookie melewati hingar bingar pesta.

Wookie menengadahkan kepalanya dalam perjalanan yang entah kemana dalam tuntunan tangan Hyukie. Ia hanya mendapati sedikit awan disana, berarak mendekati sang surya yang hendak tenggelam.'Kau memang awan. Yang sulit dibaca kemana akan berarak. Aku berhenti diposisiku, namun akhirnya kau yang pergi saat aku ingin merencanakan semua rencanaku denganmu' gumamnya dalam hati. Meredam yang bergemuruh didalam sana. 'Aku pergi' setetes air mata tak bersalah mampir diatas riasan pipinya. Merusak blush on nya sebagian.

* * *

Diam merupakan reaksi terbaik untuk segala sesuatu, dan tersenyum adalah jawaban terbaik untuk segala sesuatu. Mungkin ada benarnya pepatah itu, meski kenyataan kadang memukulmu, menamparmu, mencubit ulu hati mu, kau hanya harus terus tegak berdiri dan tersenyum. Bukankah segalanya akan terlihat lebih indah ketika tersenyum? Bukan karena bahagia lantas kau tersenyum, tapi karena kau tersenyum kau akan bahagia.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menikah?" Hyukie terlihat mematut gaun soft pink nya dengan kalung bermanik-manik lucu.

Ryeowook dan Hyukie sedang berada di sebuah butik sekarang. Wookie memaksa Hyukie untuk menemaninya belanja. Ia bilang pengalihan isu dari hal yang tidak bisa ditanganinya kemarin. Mungkin hatinya masih berdenyut-denyut? Mungkin juga tubuhnya memblokir aliran darah sampai otak.

Ryeowook terlihat memilih-milih gaun dari gantungan baju. Biarpun tidak menarik pandangannya, namun tangannya tetap menggeser gantungan baju ke sisi lainnya guna melihat gaun berikutnya."Mungkin aku menikah hanya untuk terlihat normal kali ya? Soalnya kayaknya susah nikah sama orang yang aku sayangi" wanita yang sebentar lagi melepas lajangnya itu kembali mematut mini dress di depan cermin. Senyum kembali mampir, untuk sepersekian detik senyum itu begitu menyakitkan, namun kembali melegakan.

Hyukie memandang pantulan sahabatnya di cermin dengan nanar. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Mungkin diam adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"Oh ya, dia sudah sampai di Tokyo semalam. Aigoo, sebegitu dia tidak betahnya berada di Seoul" Wookie kembali memandangi gaun berwarna soft green, one shoulder itu.

"Ah, kau terlalu percaya diri Wookie, mungkin ada urusan kerjaan?"

"Ya, you hit me!" ucap Wookie perlahan, tepat di daun telinga Hyukie, menandakan ia tertampar oleh angan-angannya, Yesung masih belum sanggup, bahkan hanya berada dalam satu kota dengan dirinya.'Sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau selalu di pikiranku. Secarut marut apapun isi otakku, kau selalu menempati ruangnya dengan benar.' Wookie pun menghilang di balik gorden kamar ganti.

Faktanya, hati seorang wanita seperti samudera, menyimpan segala sesuatu, menelan bulat-bulat bahkan hal terbesar dan menyimpan mereka dalam diam.

* * *

Kim Ryeowook meneguhkan hatinya berkali-kali. Di detik terakhir, ia bahkan masih berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat. Bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah jodoh baginya. Bahwa hatinya yang kian membatu akan melunak seiring waktu. Tangan ayahnya yang menggenggam jemarinya seakan membulatkan tekadnya. Seorang Kim Ryeowook bukan seorang yang egois, ia hanya akan memikirkan kebahagiaan orang tuanya, bukan dirinya. Dan inilah caranya.

Ryeowook menenagadah, berusaha memasukkan kembali kabut tipis yang sempat menghiasi orbs indahnya.

"Kau siap chagi?" tanya ayahnya.

"Ne appa"

"Appa bangga padamu, chagi" katanya lagi pendek. Wookie hanya tersenyum menenangkan, lebih ke menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Wookie sekali lai menarik nafas panjang.

_20 meter lagi, jarak yang kutempuh untuk hidup ini_

_20meter lagi, aku akan berada dihadapan calon suamiku_

_20meter lagi, aku akan benar-benar membuka lembaran baru_

_Benar bukan, hanya 20 meter ini?_

_Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan ketika nyatanya mengangkat kaki seperti menyeret baja._

_20 meter lagi, aku akan menjadi nyonya Cho_

_20 meter lagi_

_Hanya 20 meter lagi, aku melepaskan segalanya dan hanya akan menghadap Cho Kyuhyun _

_Hanya 20 meter lagi_

Pintu gerbang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok lelaki yang sudah menunggunya di altar dengan senyum yang rupawan.

_Today i will walk with my hands in God_

_Today i will trust in Him and not be affraid_  
_For He will be there for He will be there_

_Every moment to share_

_On this wonderful day He has made_

"Cho Kyuhyun ssi, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri anda? Menerimanya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin, hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Obsidian Kyuhyun mengunci orbs Ryeowook tanpa jeda. Membuat para undangan merasakan betapa mereka saling mencintai dan terharu.

"Kim Ryeowook ssi, apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami anda? Menerimanya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya atau miskin, hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Senyum terukir di bibir masing-masing tatkala cincin mulai disematkan ke jari manis masing-masing mereka.

"Kyuhyun ssi, anda boleh mencium istri anda

"Kyuhun kemudian membuka kerudung tipis yang menutupi wajah cantik Ryeowook. Lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya, tidak ada penolakan, hanya genggaman Ryeowook di tangan Kyuhyun yang menjadi lebih erat. Harusnya bisa saja Ryeowook menolak ciuman itu, namun hatinya yang lama sudah mati rasa. Ryeowook menekan sejauh-jauhnya egonya hingga ke dasar hati.

Mereka sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin yang bahagia bukan? Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang ditengah ruangan yang menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bertindak bodoh di upacara ini.

**~END~**

Hai haaaiiii

Fiksi ini diakhiri dengan perut lapar. Ada yang berniat mengirimkan makanan buat Azalea?

Hehheheheh. Nodong.

Karena ini Wook Story, jika diperkenankan rencananya akan dibuat Ye Story juga.

Semoga ada kekuatan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Gomawo buat seluruh readers, yang menyempatkan membaca.

Critics and suggestions are very welcome!

Regrads,

_AzaleA_


End file.
